Mobile station location technologies are known. Mobile station location services can track the geographical location/coordinates of any wireless digital communication device, referred to herein as a mobile station. A mobile station equipped with Global Positioning Systems (GPS) technology typically can be located using satellites that blanket the earth in a geo-synchronous orbit for this purpose.
Moreover, existing infrastructure and/or technologies can permit mobile stations, operating in standard wireless networks (e.g., digital, analog, TDMA, CDMA, etc.), to be located geographically. Known techniques such as Angle of Arrival (AOA), Time Difference of Arrival (TDOA), location pattern matching or hybrids thereof can be used to locate a wireless caller. The TDOA, AOA and location pattern matching methods are network-based, while the GPS method is handset-based.
Mobile station location technologies are currently used, for example, to locate individual users and/or the location of the user's mobile station. The determined geographical location can then be used to provide users with services, such as dynamic routing, personal navigation, location-dependent directory information, location-dependent billing, etc. Current uses of mobile station location technologies focus on providing services on an individual basis.